


Capture the moment

by kittenkenma (mik0rin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School, M/M, Photographer Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/kittenkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou had a project and he needed inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture the moment

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [23emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/23emotions) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Vemödalen:  
> (n) The frustration of photographing something amazing when thousands of identical photos already exist.
> 
> And then I thought 'what if Hinata wasn't part of the volleyball team because he started loving something else way before?' and then this was born. Let's pretend the information is accurate lmao I have no idea and I've never been to Japan so it's hard for me to write it accurately, let's pretend that Shouyou can go from Miyagi to Tokyo by shinkansen (pretend aka I have no idea if the course Tokyo-Miyagi even exists lmao sorry) and it will take about 2 hours for him to get there and vice versa

If Shouyou wasn't already in love with photography, he would've opted for volleyball, but his camera was just too precious to be given up, after all, his passion was to capture even the simplest things one could see when walking down a street or a park.

Despite that, he still had some acquaintances that were members of Karasuno's volleyball team. For instance, Sugawara Koushi, the third year who was too nice to his own good - one of the reasons to why Shouyou really liked having his as a treasured friend - and also Yamaguchi Tadashi who was the first year he was the closest to - Tadashi's best friend still scared Shouyou to no end though.

That said, Shouyou spent most of his time with a camera hanging around his neck and the clicking sounds of his finger on the button as background music. It was nice.

Koushi and Tadashi often invited him to watch their games and, despite not being able to go to all of them - be it official or practice ones -, he always cheered silently with the camera in front of his face, taking pictures and trying to find the best angles maybe some time soon he'd have the chance of using those pictures in one of his club works, and truth to be told, Shouyou really enjoyed taking pictures of the volleyball games.

The scary looking first year, Kageyama Tobio, was always there - since he was a regular - and being able to capture him or Tsukishima Kei, Tadashi's best friend, being cheerful and smiling was something interesting and rare, since they were usually frowning at everything.

Generally, he loved to be able to capture in image and colors something that might not happen ever again.

The photography club didn't have many members, it was Shouyou, three girls and four boys, compared to the other clubs, they were a pretty small group.

It was a normal day, Shouyou's life wasn't a rollercoaster of emotions and happenings and he was, as usual, going down the street with his bike, camera still around his neck.

He saw a cat rolling on the grass and decided to stop and buy some ice cream at the convenience store, if the cat was still there when he got out, he would play with it, take a few shots and go home.

When he was back at the front of the place, the cat wasn't really alone anymore, there was a boy playing with it, a boy with an uniform he had never seen before, probably someone from another prefecture and, deducing from his shoes and jersey, he was from another volleyball team. In silence, Shouyou took two pictures of them, but didn't interrupt, both looked engrossed on their own world. He quickly hopped back on his bike and started pedalling.

The club activities weren't too demanding, every once in a while they'd gather and discuss about what they had been interested, if there was something new or amazing that they managed to capture. This time, the president - Inoue Satoshi, third year - requested for them to have a little meeting after class at the club room. Shouyou was the second to get there, holding his camera close and gazing around, sometimes they'd glue some of the images they took on the board and let them there to be seen by anyone who passed by their club. Shouyou's was a picture of Tadashi and Koushi smiling with a volley ball flying in between them - they were practicing passes - and the rest were landscapes or animals.

"Great! You're all here," the third year said clapping his hands and motioning for each to take a seat. "The time we decide the theme of this year's exhibition has arrived. The previous president chose the one from last year, the second years are already familiar with it," he continued and pointed aimlessly at a few members. "Last year it was _something that gives you life_ and since I'm the president now and that one gave me a hard time, I've been thinking of something that can be interpreted by a lot of ways, but since I'm not that amazing, I think that going for _something that you like_ or _something that makes you happy_ is the best. What do you guys think?"

"I feel that the wilderness of the subject is going to be a great factor to let us capture and create different situations and works, the variety will be huge. I like it." said one of the girls brushing her hair away from her face and staring at Satoshi, who looked away, the girl that spoke up was the most serious out of all of them - even Shouyou felt nervous with the choice and use of her words, the president wasn't all that different from him.

"Then," Satoshi coughed and the rest of the members gave him reassuring nods. "It's settled. You guys have about one month and a half to come up with something, it doesn't need to be unique but it needs to portray that it is yours. Five pictures each. And don't forget to have fun. You're all dismissed."

The sound of the chairs against the floor was the only thing heard until Satoshi snapped his fingers and got their attention back at himself.

"One more thing," he said. "The works will be on display at the school festival, be thoughtful and do not regret anything at the end. Each of you are on charge of your own board, I mean the decoration, we usually write our names on them to say which is which. Here's an example for the first years. They're all from our last exhibition."

He then took some large cardboard posters covered with plastic from behind a locker and showed the stylized letters of some of them, ones had themes - like paper flowers and such - and others were plain or colored all over. Shouyou was excited.

"Feel free to do whatever you want and take the pictures the way you wish, I know sometimes the content might feel too personal and for this matter, we leave the theme only be known among the club members so nobody feels embarrassed or self conscious for whatever reasons," Shouyou sighed in relief somehow, he wasn't sure why but it assured him that he was free to do it without the fear of being judged by anyone - the club members were very understanding, welcoming and open minded about each other's interests and preferences, Shouyou was always glad to be there. "Now you're dismissed for real."

The announcement of the exhibition seemed to light a small fire in Shouyou, he wanted to make a great work, he was excited about their assignment but nothing came to his mind. What would he photograph? And on top of that, five pictures in total, it'd be hard to decide on anything. What made Shouyou happy? What did he like? He was not about to go and take a picture of himself taking a picture, there should be something he liked aside from photography. Assuming that all the time given for them to finish the project was also for them to think over thoroughly got Shouyou a little calmer, he still had time.

Shouyou's week was spent with his thoughts filled with ideas and question marks.

 

 

"Come watch us today!" Tadashi said abruptly when Shouyou was packing up his books. "I forgot to ask you earlier but Takeda sensei, the team advisor, managed to get us a practice match with Karasuro's destined rivals, Nekoma. I heard it's going to be an epic reunion, wanna come watch? You can take some pictures if you want to."

"Oh okay," Shouyou responded, wondering if maybe he would manage to finally come up with an idea for his project. "I need to take a break after all."

"Uh?" Tadashi replied smiling at him and Shouyou just brushed off his previous words with his hand, he followed his friend silently while he walked towards the court.

Tadashi bid him farewell as he went to greet his teammates, Koushi waved at him and Shouyou waved back, trying to find the best place to sit and take good shots.

The sound of the whistle caught his attention and, for a split second, Shouyou lowered his camera, observing as both teams bowed and went to position. Karasuno's rivals were wearing red jerseys and Shouyou paid extra attention to them - they looked a lot stronger than the teams that went against Karasuno the times he was there to watch.

The game started with Kei's serve and the rest of it went smoothly, if you excluded that Nekoma's team were leading by a three points difference, Karasuno was beat and everybody looked exhausted. Shouyou's finger was still clicking the button and pictures were still being taken.

At the end, all the boys shook hands and Shouyou was eager to snap a few more shots before the only ones at the court were the Karasuno team members, sighing and frustrated with themselves.

"The game was bad, eh?" he heard from his side and was met with Koushi's pitiful smile, Shouyou shook his head.

"It was okay," he said and balanced the camera on his lap. "It was just that you were against a strong team. Train more and beat them in the next game."

Tadashi soon joined them, but Koushi was already on his feet, patting Shouyou's head in a thankful manner and walking away with his shoulders down.

"How was the game?" Tadashi asked flustered, he looked down at his hands and Shouyou wanted to comfort him like Koushi would do, but he was no expert at dealing with sadness. "I didn't even get to play, so pathetic."

"It was a good game," he finally said and Tadashi's shoulders were shaking, Shouyou got into a silent but desperate state, was Tadashi crying? "You'll have many more chances to play in games! It was just a practice match, right? And thank you for inviting me."

"You're right," he said more to himself than to Shouyou, it wasn't a reply, Tadashi was dejected but Shouyou knew he would have better days, he always managed. "You're right. I should be going home before the sun decides to set. Bye, Hinata, see you Monday." he then got up and Shouyou remained where he was. "Tsukki, wait for me."

And Shouyou was alone in the bleachers, Koushi was leaving, the members were leaving and that was his cue to leave as well.

At home, Shouyou plugged his memory card on his laptop and went through the pictures he took, deleting the blurred ones and, since it was a little early, he decided to take a look at the old ones he had saved. There was one of the middle school kids walking together to school, one of the sunset at the park, the birds on their nest on a tree near his house. Shouyou selected all of them and pressed delete, he felt frustrated.

The pictures were okay, but that was the problem, they were just okay, they were pictures any person could take. If they were shown at an exhibition and his name wasn't written above them, nobody would assume it was his. He thought back about the photograph club members, each have a preference for what they took pictures of, there was Satoshi who liked buildings and lighting, there was also Ai who loved flowers and always wandered around trying to find the prettiest ones.

And there was Shouyou, who enjoyed the simplicity, nothing in particular, just something mundane and normal. The flying leaves of a tree, the change of color of the grass, the road he took from home to school and the way back, it was all too average.

He skimmed over the pictures with the cursor and sighed, he didn't know what to submit for the project and he was so excited about it less than a week ago.

It was...frustrating and as much as he loved those photos, he deleted all of them that could be taken by just anyone. In the end the only ones remaining were the ones he took of the volleyball team.

Instead of nurturing his melancholic feelings of uneasiness over his stupid work, he went for the newest pictures, the one from that same day. He double clicked and went from one to one.

 

_Koushi looking serious and cheering from the bench._

_The ball in the air and Kei jumping higher than the net to block it._

_Tobio ready to toss the ball to an angry faced Ryuunosuke._

_A ferocious black haired boy running from the back to spike the ball._

_The other team's setter looking bored but still doing his best to play._

 

He stopped for a moment, Shouyou zoomed the picture and there was some light coming from an unknown place. Shouyou knew that boy. Shoulder length dyed blond hair, it was the boy that was playing with the cat.

He quickly searched for that specific photo and there he was, even if it was taken from afar and he was just a background element in between green, it was easy to spot him with his red jacket and distinct hair style.

That was the beginning of something, Shouyou could feel it.

 

 

After a week of wondering if he should use one of those pictures, Shouyou came to the conclusion that he should try to locate that boy.

Why? He wasn't so sure. Was it because the picture looked nice? Different? Or because the boy in the first picture looked free and careless but in the second one looked pressured? Bored? Bothered? Total opposites, it was intriguing.

Maybe if was over the fact that both pictures were taken from afar and Shouyou didn't get to take a closer look at his face. He probably wouldn't admit that aloud though.

It was Saturday morning and Shouyou was determined. He was going to Tokyo - he looked up where Nekoma High was located and it wouldn't be all that hard, he planned that beforehand, Shouyou would use the money of his allowance to pay for a train ticket and get there in no time.

It was early in the morning when he left home, backpack on his back and camera around his neck. Shouyou was ready to go.

 

 

It was the first time Shouyou went to Tokyo, at least by himself. Looking for Nekoma High wasn't hard, the hard part was to find the person he was looking for. It was the weekend and he had no assurance that he would be anywhere near the school grounds - in the end, the school was closed.

A little desperate, Shouyou walked around carefully and looked everywhere, wishing to spot the blond hair.

He lost some of his hope when it was past noon, he was sitting on the swings of a playground at some neighborhood, eating one of the rice balls he brought with him and moving his legs back and forth.

He rummaged through his backpack, he had brought a set of clean clothes with him and that was it, he had the money to pay for the return ticket and some food.

That was all really bad planned. Shouyou groaned, he didn't want to come back home unsuccessful.

"And that's why you should always carry a scissor with you," Shouyou heard and looked behind himself, a somehow evil looking black haired boy was passing by the other side of the wall and Shouyou wondered why he was talking to himself, that until the wall was gone a small boy was walking next to him, attention focused on the electronic device he had in hands and Shouyou leaped from where he was, clutching his bag and running towards them. "Are you paying attention to me? Oh hey little boy." mean looking black haired boy said when he noticed Shouyou right in front of him. "Are you lost?"

As mad as Shouyou was for being mistook for a lost child, he shook his head and stared at the smaller boy - but who was still taller than him, damn it - whose attention was still on the phone.

"Kenma, do you know this kid?" the black haired meanie said and Shouyou huffed.

"I'm not a kid, I'm in high school."

"Kenma," the black haired one repeated the name and Shouyou stared at the boy named Kenma who was still not giving them any attention. "Do you know this high school kid?"

"Just a second," Kenma replied and then pocketed his phone and looked up at Shouyou. "Ah," he started and put his left hand under his chin. " No, I don't."

"I'm Hinata Shouyou," Kenma got as reply, that and a hand reaching out to shake his, he took the handshake and Shouyou smiled. "I'm from Karasuno High."

"Ah spy," the boy Shouyou forgot that was even there replied. "Wait, how can we be so sure that you're really from Karasuno? I'm Kuroo Tetsurou by the way, you can call me senpai."

"Nice to meet you," Shouyou said happily and Tetsurou was taken aback by his cheerfulness. "You were at the game the other day, weren't you?"

"Yes..." he said and Kenma didn't open his mouth to add a single thing to the conversation. "And how do you know?"

"I was there," Shouyou beamed and Tetsurou looked confused. "At the bleachers."

"Ohhh, now it makes sense, I didn't remember seeing you at the court, so that's why."

"You were the one who was holding a camera, right?" Kenma said in a silent whisper and received a nod as response from Shouyou.

"Sharp eyed as always," Tetsurou said in a mocking tone and Kenma looked away. "Why are you here, Hinata? Miyagi is a little far from Tokyo and you look like you came here with a purpose."

He then remembered why he was there.

"You're right!" he exclaimed and caught Tetsurou's interest. "I was looking for Kenma."

"You should call him senpai too, he's a second year." Tetsurou warned.

"Ah, I thought he was also a first year." Shouyou pouted and Tetsurou messed his hair up with his hands. Shouyou looked at him, harassed.

"I don't care about all that," Kenma said and fished for his phone. "Just Kenma is alright. Is there anything you need from me?"

"Ah yes, that's right," Shouyou saying with a clap of his hands. "I wanted to ask you something."

"And you came all the from Miyagi to Tokyo just to make him a question?"

"Yup," Tetsurou got his answer rather quickly and kept his mouth shut, looking interested. "Do you mind?"

Kenma shook his head, looking like he just told him to go ahead.

"Is it okay if I use these pictures I accidentally took of you on the photography club exhibition? Pretty please?" Shouyou said and clasped his hands together in front of his face and closed his eyes, missing the soft blush on Kenma's cheeks and Tetsurou's snickering.

"Which pictures are you talking about?"

"Oh dang, I left my laptop at home," Shouyou cursed at himself. "I'm soooooorry, I swear they're decent looking, I wouldn't have come to ask you this otherwise. If you have time I would even like you to come and check the whole project yourself at the school festival."

"It's okay."

"Kenma, be more clear about what you mean is okay." Tetsurou said and sneaked glances at both boys.

"It's okay to use the pictures and it's okay, I'll pass by the exhibition to see it with my own eyes," he completed his previous words and Tetsurou looked like a proud father. "Why would you want to use pictures of me though? I bet you have better and more interesting things to photograph."

If Shouyou was energetic a few seconds ago, when Kenma finished his sentence he was running out of words to use. Why? What would he tell him? Tetsurou only watched, utterly amused.

"Because you're interesting," Shouyou muttered in between stuttering and flashing red on his cheeks all the way from his neck. "And the pictures were too good to not be used." he quickly covered his slip of composure.

"Ok." was Kenma's only word and Shouyou wasn't sure if he made him uncomfortable or not, he decided to keep his mouth shut for a while.

Nobody spoke for a good minute until Tetsurou coughed.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Hinata," he said and Shouyou looked up at him, grateful that the awkward silence was over. "Little Kenma is a tiny bit shy, so he doesn't speak much."

The boy averted Shouyou's gaze and Tetsurou was a little helpless, Shouyou didn't take it to heart though.

"I have to go," he then said and gazed up at the sky, it was starting to have orange and pinkish spots in amongst the blue, the sun would start to set in a few hours. "Thank you for your time." he bowed and Tetsurou messed his hair once again before saying goodbye on Kenma's behalf as well.

"Loverboy is going away," Tetsurou said when Shouyou's back was far from them and all you could spot was his bright orange hair. "You should've talked more to him."

"Shut it, Kuro." he snapped lowly and hid his face on his hands for no more than five seconds.

"Oh the cat is baring its fangs at me."

Meanwhile Shouyou happily made his way to take his train back home and start working on his project.

 

 

Although he managed to accomplish his mission, Shouyou later realized that he was dumb enough to forget to give them - more specifically Kenma - the date of the festival. He wanted to jump off the window of his room.

And that was how Shouyou made a second travel to Tokyo during the same week. Different from the first time, now he went right after school, if Nekoma's team was like Karasuno's, they'd still be training.

Shouyou hurried towards the school property and searched for the gymnasium and found it quickly, it was easy, just like at his school.

He peeked from the main door and didn't dare interrupt their practice, he spotted Kenma and Tetsurou spotted him, though he didn't say anything to anyone and Shouyou didn't realize his presence was noticed.

The stairs were a good place to be sat, so Shouyou stayed there until he heard a whistle, their coach telling that practice was over and that they could go home, Shouyou rose to his feet in a jump and fixed the strap of his shoulder bag.

He watched as Kenma and Tetsurou chatted while wiping off the sweat from their foreheads, he noticed Tetsurou nudging the setter and motioning at the door, Shouyou jumped startled when he felt Kenma's stare fall on him.

The boy nodded at Tetsurou and started to take steps towards him, Shouyou gulped and fumbled with his hands, nervous.

"Hi, Shouyou," Kenma said quietly and looked down at his feet. "Why are you here?"

The words that were supposed to come out of Shouyou's mouth ran away and the orange haired boy stood still without saying anything. Kenma looked behind himself in the meantime, more specifically at Tetsurou, who shook his head and shooed his friend with an aggressive wave of his hand.

"Hmmm," Shouyou heard Kenma mutter shyly. "Want to go somewhere else to talk? They're gonna leave soon and I don't like being at school when everybody's gone, sorry for imposing this on you."

"Ah, okay." Kenma got as an automatic reply from Shouyou and Tetsurou gave him a thumbs up.

The same park they met a few days ago seemed like the best place to be, because that was where they went, Shouyou offered to buy a popsicle for them and the swings were quite inviting, so there they were having the icy treat in between awkward silence.

"So why did you come here again?" Kenma asked and played with the craft stick, popsicle already gone. Shouyou thought that he was going to sound mad, like he was stalking him for some reason, but the boy sounded really curious instead.

"I forgot to give you the date of the school festival." he said and now that he spoke it out loud it was nothing more than just a stupid reason. The reaction he got from Kenma was unexpected though, the second year started laughing, covering his mouth with his right hand and Shouyou was taken by surprise at how soft it was to his ears, he should've assumed that by now.

"You could've just asked someone from the volleyball team from your school if they had Kuro's number, it would've been a lot easier." Kenma smiled and Shouyou swore internally.

"Ah yeah, I wanted to take another picture around here," Shouyou finally said with his eyes on the sky, not daring to look at Kenma's expression at that moment. "You see, I need five pictures and there's one missing and I needed a model, seeing that you're already in some of them, I was going to ask if it'd be okay to take another one with you in it, so is it okay?"

For a moment, Kenma puffed his cheeks and raised one brow, looking thoughtful, but then he nodded and Shouyou's eyes sparkled like lit birthday candles.

"Just," he said taking his camera out of his shoulder bag and out of its case. "Stay there, don't do anything in special, just pretend I'm not here." he finished and ran to the other side of the park, pressing the button and faint clicking sound echoing close to his ears but almost inaudible for Kenma. He circled the whole perimeter and Kenma looked uneasy, Shouyou quickly finished and came back to the swings. "Sorry for bothering you. I should let you go now."

"It's okay, I don't mind," Kenma replied throwing the same craft stick into the trash bin to his right. "And yeah, sorry, I really have to go now, my mom might get mad because I didn't tell her I would arrive later than usual."

"I'm sor-"

"Not your fault though," he quickly added and got up. "Thanks for the food. I'll see you in half a month then."

He waved and Shouyou waved back. The sun was really starting to set, the sky was filled with puffy white clouds, tints of pink colored it and Shouyou jumped off the swings, watching Kenma's back and quickly snapping a shot before he was out of view.

He smiled to himself and got ready to run to the station and take the train back to Miyagi.

 

 

Truth to be told, Shouyou wasn't really in need of one last photograph, he didn't lie to Kenma but the idea of replacing that picture of Tobio and Kei having a passionate discussion over who was worse - heard that directly from Tadashi after that one game was over - was too much of a great bargain.

He did the finishing touches on his poster and hung it on the space at the wall that was separated for him - near the window at the right side. The decoration and details were mostly in orange, just like his hair, Shouyou thought it'd look more like it was his that way - also seeing that the other members ended up mainly picking black for theirs, so it was only him.

Everybody was busy, he didn't need to help at his class, apparently they were doing a cafe and having Shouyou out of there was better than having him there, thus he was given a free pass and could stay full-time at the photography club room.

It was still an hour before opening time and Kenma texted him - the boy somehow managed to get a hold of his cell phone number, but Shouyou felt that it was Tetsurou's doings - saying that he would only be able to come at the end of it because they had practice until around four - lucky that the train ride was fast and didn't take more than two hours - but that he'd try to get out earlier than that. He also added that Tetsurou would probably tag along with him.

"You look excited," said Koushi's voice from behind him and Shouyou almost hit the window. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

He shook his head and Koushi's reply was a smile.

"So how's everything going?" he asked, curiously eyeing Shouyou's panel and pursuing his lips. "What are these pictures?"

The room had very few people in there at that moment but Shouyou still whispered a hushed description of each one, not telling the third year what the theme of everything was but being clear enough for him to understand that they were somewhat important to him.

"Interesting," he finally commented and Shouyou grinned from ear to ear. "They look different from the others," he said pointing to the work from the other members. "It's very much like you. Oh hey, I'm part of that picture."

Feeling proud of his work, Shouyou puffed his chest a little, getting his ego handled like that by his friend made him happy. Koushi looked at the clock by the wall and stared outside.

"Oh shoot, I have to go help the members, the team is setting a food tent and they wanted my help to cook, pass by later Hinata!" Shouyou was left alone - not quite because Risa was still placing and replacing her photographs here and there -but soon he felt a presence by his side.

"I'm glad that you were able to assimilate the theme as a whole, Hinata," said Satoshi, placing a hand on Shouyou's shoulder just like a proud father. "And you used so much glitter here, oh dear it's going to catch everyone's attention, I should go and make mine look better."

"But senpai," Shouyou exclaimed. "Yours look great!"

He got a thanks and a pat, Shouyou felt that he was being treated like a little child the whole day by everyone.

He was very happy that everyone seemed to like the results of his work. During his break time, Shouyou paid a quick visit to Karasuno's volleyball team tent and got something to eat, soba to be exact. And he then ran back to his position at the club room, happily looking at his panel when he had spare time in hands. Time was passing too slowly.

It was only when the sky wasn't entirely blue that he saw two boys with red uniforms running into the school building. His stomach was suddenly hurting and Shouyou felt the need to go to the restroom, but Tetsurou and Kenma were fast and, before he could reach the door, they were there, looking tired from practice but satisfied.

Tetsurou's hair were fallen flat on his face, the cool vibe it used to give off when it was up gone, it made him look younger instead - Shouyou heard someone hitting a wall somewhere, it looked like it was just Kei - and Kenma had his hair in front of his face like a cascade, catching his breath and supporting himself with a hand on the wall.

Shouyou didn’t move a single breath, he just watched as Tetsurou yanked Kenma away from said wall and pushed him forward, he stumbled slightly but walked in his direction with apprehensive steps.

“H-hi,” Shouyou stuttered and raised a hand, looking like a fool. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Kenma whispered, turning to glare at Tetsurou who stood at the door, smirking at him and leaning against it. “I keep my words. Oh, the panel looks good, is this yours?” said Kenma and all of a sudden he hit his forehead, Shouyou stared confused. “Of course it’s yours, it reads _Hinata Shouyou_ right there.”

“ _What the fuck are you doing here?_ ” Shouyou heard Kei saying from the hall.

“ _I was invited_.” said Tetsurou from the same place as before.

“ _Who the hell invited you?_ ” and then Shouyou stopped paying attention to their talk because he could feel Kenma’s warmth from his side.

“T-thanks.” he faltered and his words started to run away from him again.

“Can you explain the pictures to me?” he asked looking at Shouyou’s face and blinking his eyes.

"O-okay." stammered Shouyou again and secretly slapped his hand that was shaking out of jitters, pointed to the first picture and started speaking.

 

 

"Hinata is pretty corny, isn't he?" Tadashi said and Koushi agreed, Shouyou was at the other side of the room showing the work of the other members to Kenma.

"He's pretty sweet though," Koushi smiled gently and stared at the pictures of his friend's exhibition. "And we got to appear in some of them."

Kenma and Shouyou stood closer to each other, speaking in whispers, cheeks painted light crimson and hands brushing against each other.

(Tetsurou and Kei bickering in the background, Tobio glaring at them and wishing he wasn't there - but of course he was forced to go there by Koushi and Tadashi to support Shouyou, he just wasn't sure why he had to be there.)

 

_Photograph #1: vivid green grass and a big tree shadowing the figure of a boy under it, crouched down and playing with a brown, black and white colored cat._

_Photograph #2: the volleyball court, the back of the Karasuno players are visible and so is the face of a concentrated blond shoulder length haired setter right behind the net, his eyes focused on the ball._

_Photograph #3: Sugawara Koushi and Yamaguchi Tadashi sitting on the bench while a game takes place, both looking cheerful and enthusiastic, there's a hint of red at the corner - a black haired boy giving advice for a smaller blond haired one - and a very angry Kageyama Tobio shouting orders to the tall middle blocker, Tsukishima Kei._

_Photograph #4: sandy ground and a pair of swings, one occupied and one vacant, the sunbeam barely illuminating the playground, and the boy at that one swing staring ahead of himself, his back turned to the camera._

_Photograph #5: the melting colors of the sunset licking the asphalt and eating away the small silhouette that disappears at the end of the street._

 

"...and I loved that the theme for our exhibition this year was something we like and makes us happy, last year's was a little boring." said someone from Shouyou's side - it was Risa talking to her parents.

The classroom was almost empty, Shouyou and Kenma were still walking around, most of the visitors were leaving and Tetsurou was looking at the product of Shouyou's hard work, when those words from the girl reached his ears he whistled and Shouyou's face burned red and Kenma's didn't look all that different from his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for KenHina, I hope this was an okay story because I had too much fun writing, thanks for reading
> 
> PS: Could you sense the KuroTsukki? Because YES


End file.
